51 Walt Street
by thewriterandhersteed
Summary: Building 51 on Walt Street is a very special place, where crazy things happen with impossible outcomes. The place where the disney characters live. AU. Rapunzel moves in, Ariels in love, Prince is well, charming. Watch your favourite characters, break-up, make-up and party- a lot.
1. Chapter 1

51 Walt Street

Chapter One

Rapunzel fumbled up the staircase to the fourth floor of her new building, dropping a round suitcase on her way.

"Shoot."

"Need a hand?" She turned to the sound of a voice behind her, "I'm Tiana, 4B."

"Rapunzel, 4A." The blonde replied as Tiana picked up her bag for her.

"What brings you to Walt Street?" She asked her, trying to make conversation.

"I just left home for the first time, my parents gave me some money to buy my own place, just until I get a job and can pay them back that is, I couldn't even afford this apartment, I have a roommate, I'm dying to meet them!"

"You're excitable huh?"

The girls made small talk for the rest of the walk up until they got to the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you around,"

"Actually, I was considering having a little get together tonight, you know because I'm new here and need to meet people and stuff, so would you like to come?" Rapunzel babbled.

"Sure," Tiana smiled at her, only two years Rapunzel senior Tiana thought how young she seemed.

"And you should invite more people. That would be a good idea wouldn't it? And you said the people here were nice, but I don't want to many people, maybe five or so. Five? That's not very friendly of me, ten? Do you think that's better? Or should I even have a limit, does it seem mean-"

"I'll see you later,"

The girls went their separate ways and Rapunzel scolded herself when she was finally in the privacy of her own apartment.

"More people that would be a good idea? What was I thinking? Great way to make friends, she probably won't even come and-"

"Um hi?" She quickly caught herself and stood up straight before sticking her hand out to greet the man in her new home.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel, and you must be Flynn. Great to meet you!"

"Yeah, okay Blondie, ground rules. I don't shake hands, or touch unnecessarily. Two, its early, not so much excitement,"

"But it's noon and-"

"Three, no interrupting me. I like the sound of my voice, not yours."

"Your mean."

"Welcome to the real world, where I'm going back to bed. I work night shifts, I don't want to come home to you nattering."

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Tiana was taking a power nap before work. Twenty minutes later she was in the middle of the café, arguing with a customer who didn't have enough money to pay for the meal.

"If you just let me speak to the owner, I'm sure we can work something out."

"I'm not going to leave you alone out here so that you can just walk off and not pay!"

"Well do you really have a choice? Unless you want to take me with you or take my drivers license."

"Drivers license." She repeated, holding her hand out.

"Drivers license?"

"Drivers license." He handed it over sulkily as Tiana made her way to the kitchen to find the owner.

"Tiana, this man doesn't have to pay," The owner said nervously, he didn't want to get on the wrong side of the Prince of Maldonia, but he wanted to get on the wrong side of Tiana even less, "He's a prince."

"And what's that saying about this place? That we just give away free breakfast, he should have to pay!"

Knowing half his customers came because of Tiana, he conceded, "I suppose he could work it off,"

"Work?"

"But there aren't any available positions Tia, so I'm at a loss,"

"We could use a musician, he looks like he plays something."

"I play the ukulele actually." Tiana gave her boss a knowing look as they hired their newest employee, Naveen.

"We get off work soon, what are your plans?" Naveen asked her, while she was serving the Hanson twins.

"I'm going to see a friend."

"Having a party?" She ignored him as she took an order of two scones. "You are having a party, can I come?" When she continued to ignore him, he just made the decision to go with her.

"Ready for the party?"

"There isn't a party."

"You're only saying that because you don't want me to come."

"No."

"So you do want me to come? I knew it."

"No, I don't want you to come."

"To what?"

"To the party."

"Ha!" He cheered, knowing he'd won this battle. He continued to infuriate her on the walk back under the pale moonlight.

* * *

**A/N: So that was part one of 51 Walt Street, which is where most of them live. Sorry Flynn was so mean, but I swear he had a reason for it. I'm going to include all the Disney princesses as well as a few other characters to stir up trouble. Tell me if you particularly want to see a character in it, (like for chapter eight I'm planning to get Megara from Hercules to move in.) And just because Tiana and Rapunzel opened the story doesn't mean their going to be mentioned any more than anyone else.**

**The flats and people in them go like this (please note that others will be included even if they don't live there, live Tiana works with Naveen so he's there):**

**Adam - 1A**

**Ariel - 2A**

**Jasmine - 2B**

**Ursula/ Vanessa - 2D**

**Cinderella - 3A**

**Aurora - 3A**

**Phillip - 3B**

**Rapunzel - 4A**

**Eugene/ Flynn - 4A**

**Tiana - 4B**

**Mulan - 4C**

**Pocahontas - 4C**

**John Smith - 4D**

**If you add my story to favourite Naveen will love you forever. If you follow it Flynn will. And if you review it, you'll have both boys at your beck and call.**


	2. Chapter 2

51 Walt Street

Chapter Two

Jasmine spent the morning after banging on her best friend, Ariel's, door.

"Come on, A, we had plans!" It was then the door opened and Ariel walked, no glided back to the sofa, leaving her door gaping wide open.

"A?" She would have usually been mad, because Jasmine most likely woke her up, but instead she sat there fiddling with her like it was the most natural thing in the world to be twirling whilst brushing her hair with a fork.

"Oh I had the most wonderful night last night!" They both sighed, one of love and one of exasperation.

"A guy?"

"Not just a guy, the guy,"

"The guy?" Half hoping for an elaboration, half hoping she would shut up.

"Yeah," She said with another heart felt sigh.

"Does he live in this building?"

"No," She sighed once more.

"Then why was he at a party for the building?"

"He knows someone, isn't that great? He must be very social and friendly to know someone."

"Do you here yourself?" Jasmine asked astonished, while Ariel just looked confused for a moment before going back into her daze. "Who is this person he knows?"

"Vanessa."

"Like Vanessa in 2D? The one who got a bad fake tan and now looks purple?"

"I guess."

Jasmine knew Vanessa, they'd gone to high school together, her real name was Ursula but she dropped that after being bullied for years. She died her hair black, lost a hell of a lot of weight and soon enough became the school bully. God knows what she's capable of now.

"I'm going out," Jasmine said, putting down the mug of coffee she'd made, "We'll do dinner later, A, I'll see you," Not that it mattered what she had said, the red headed friend was still day dreaming about the guy she met.

* * *

Up two staircases Rapunzel and her new roommate were at each other's throats.

"I told you I was going to bed, and that I work from 8 in the evening till 5 in the morning, what part of that is an invite to throw a party?"

"It's my place too, if I want to throw a party, I'll throw a party, and it wasn't a party anyhow, it was a small get together,"

"That's what you call small? There were at least thirty people here!"

"Oh don't exaggerate, and I got to meet some lovely new people, like the two girls on our floor, Mulan and Pocahontas, and the two Johns and Ariel and Jasmine, Eric and Vanessa and-"

"Vanessa's a pothead, you know that?"

"A what?" The blonde looked intrigued at this new concept, while Flynn wondered how on earth an 18-year-old girl could not know this.

"Never mind, it's not the point."

"Is there a point?"

"Yes!"

"Well then what is it?" She asked him aggressively, he was taken aback by her tone.

It was then an alarm went off on her phone; it was then she broke eye contact with him as her face lit up.

"My first day at work! Goodbye, Flynn, have a simply wonderful day!" She bounced out of the room and down the street to the art museum three streets away.

* * *

As she served an elderly couple in the museums café, Cinderella and Aurora were studying a Picasso painting, holding their coffees in a to-go cup and chatting amongst them.

"Aurora? Cindy?"

"Snow!" The two blondes turned to face their life-long best friend who had just returned from her third honeymoon with her husband, Prince.

The three caught up on the latest fashion, boyfriends and sitcoms before Snow regrettably informed them that she had to go home.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow? I want to check out your new place." She told them, picking up her blue Marc Jacobs purse and heading out.

* * *

In the grocers across the road, Jasmine helped a young girl reach an apple.

"I hope you pay for that," The gruff storeowner told her.

"Of course I can, let me just get my purse," She reached inside her bag to find that her money had been stolen and all she was left with was $2.46 in dinar.

"It seems as if my purse has been stolen."

"You stay here and I call police." The man said in broken English.

"There's no need to do that-"

"I think there is, come here," He harshly grabbed her arm and brought his other hand up to keep her in place, but his hand was stopped by a young man in street rags.

"There's no need for that, my sister here is, well she's just come out of the home for the day, and I'm terribly worried about her, it's been such a stress on our family ya know?"

"Ah I understand."

"Well we'll just be on our way then, come on Abu, Abu!" `The three turned to the aforementioned monkey, only to find him stuffing grapes up his homemade vest.

The animal gave his owner a sheepish look as he ran out of the store, the man in rags not far behind, only difference is he did it while holding a beautiful ladies hand.

* * *

While running they passed Walt Street, to see that only one light was still on. Cinderella and Auroras.

There was a knock on the door as the former opened it. "Snow, what are you doing here?" She asked looking at the three suitcases she was carrying.

"Prince and I are taking a break, can I stay here?" She sobbed as her two best friends took her in closing the door and spending the night comforting their forlorn friend.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter, I tried to introduce as many characters as possible without it being confusing. And in case you hadn't guessed, the guy Ariel was talking about was Eric and the street rat was Aladdin. Oh and I'm stuck on what to put as the picture for the story, any ideas?**

**Coming up in the next chapter:**

**Jasmine gets arrested and we meet Belle where you least expect her (yay), more Tiana and Naveen time (because there wasn't any in this one), Ariel, Eric and Ursula love triangle and the truth behind Prince and Snow's break up (they aren't divorcing, they'll just be apart for a chapter or so)**

**Follow, favourite and review and I will send you a street rat and a monkey.**


	3. Chapter 3

51 Walt Street

Chapter Three

Snow had enjoyed staying with her two best friends the last week but something was missing and by something she means someone. Prince.

Aurora and Cinderella recognised it too, they tried not to say anything but they hated to see their friend in so much pain. The three had been best friends since high school and had been through all the awkward puberty, first kisses and bras.

"We're worried about you, Snow," Aurora finally told her friend.

"I'm fine guys, thank you, but I'll be okay."

"Is your definition of fine sitting around staring out the window, flaking off work and not singing?" While not singing was pretty standard for anyone else, Snow sung all the time, in the shower, while cleaning, she sung to the plants and the pets at the shelter she worked at. But instead there was no melodic echo bouncing of the tiled walls, just pure silence.

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Why did Prince, you know? I know you don't want to talk about it but you're gonna have to."

"I don't know. Oh, don't give me that look, he just came home from work one day and told me he couldn't do it anymore, and that was the end of it I guess." She looked sadly into the glass of orange juice she had poured herself for breakfast.

"Son of a-"

"Aurora!" Cinderella scolded.

"Well he is, do you remember when Phillip moved away after junior year? I was convinced I would never recover, but here I am. Snow, the best thing you ever did for me was get me back on my feet. And that's what I'm going to do for you."

She looked sceptical as Aurora insisted getting her out of her 'nuns' outfit, as she so nicely put it.

Snow currently wore a yellow ankle-length skirt and a blue t-shirt with a red bow on it. Whereas Aurora wore a short pink dress with blue ribbon across it, a look she'd adopted after Phillip left. Cinderella, on the other hand, frequently wore a pink dress with vertical blue stripes and a bow, a blue sequined top that her friend Mary and Jacque made her. They all had matching choker necklaces in different colours. Aurora had tried for years to get her friends to change their look to no avail until now.

"Okay." Snow agreed, Cinderella opened her mouth object to it, Snow's look was classic and she shouldn't change it. "Prince didn't want me like this, so why stay like it?"

* * *

The door to the jail cell creaked open as Aladdin and Jasmine were let out.

"Jasmine, you made bail, your friend Ariel is here to pick you up. And, Al was it? We still haven't found anyone to contact for you, you can't pay your own bail can you?" The officer asked.

"No ma'am."

"Okay, I guess you'll have to wait it out."

Jasmine walked out reluctantly and found a sheepish Ariel waiting for her/

"A week? It took you a week to come and bail me out? I was in prison for a week!"

"Well I was away on that really important business trip with Daddy which took a few days so I didn't get the message until a few days ago. Then they told me you were in there with a foreign guy but they thought I was joking when I asked if he was hot and it would be good for you to meet someone-"

"Hey, A?"

"Yeah, Jas?"

"Because you put me through all of that, can you do me an itsy bitsy favour?"

"Thanks for bailing me out," Aladdin said as the aforementioned officer pushed him out of his cell.

"No problem, thank Ariel actually, it's her money." Jasmine replied, staring up.

"You'd better pay me back sister," They heard from behind them, but they soon resumed to smiling at each other, which bored her redheaded friend. "Can we get a lift home? I got a lift from a co-worker here."

"Sure."

"Brown. It's Dupont, taking some people home. Take over my shift at cell block 3."

* * *

In the back of the police car Jasmine and Aladdin continued to make googly eyes at one another while Ariel sat in the front, deciding to question the police officer out of boredom.

"You don't look like a policeman." She said, referring to her low V-neck black shirt and dark blue trousers.

"I prefer policewoman. But I'm not. I'm a detective. I just have to do the rounds every now and then."

"Right, what's your name?"

"I have the right to withheld information from you, I am an officer of the law."

"But my daddy told me never to get into a car with strangers, if I don't know your name, you're a stranger, you wouldn't want to disappoint Mr. Triton now would you?"

Triton was a big name, especially near Walt Street. He owned all the beaches in the country and donated a lot of money in to the police force, after they found his wife after she'd been missing for three years.

"Belle."

"French."

"Oui, et vous regardez ça, nous sommes arrives."

"What?"

"We're here."

* * *

After dumping the lovebirds and the nosy red head off, Belle strode to questioning to meet the stubborn man that had the guys down at the precinct he was caught near stumped. They'd sent him here of course, because they had the best: Detective Dupont.

"What you do?" The man let out a breathy chuckle.

"That is by far the simplest question I've been asked all day."

"Sometimes the simplest methods are the most effective. Plus, would you answer if I told you that the courts think you're guilty and are probably ready to convict you either way, oh and what were you doing this morning at 4a.m. this morning at the exact time of the murder?"

"Don't you have to read me my rights?"

"Don't you know them?"

"I have the right to remain silent but anything I do say can and will be used against me in court, I know."

"Been arrested before?"

"I just watch a lot of CSI."

"That helps."

"You look like them, you know."

"Like who?"

"CSI." At her confused look he elaborated. "The dark, almost black ensemble. It's…"

"Black is a camouflage."

"Black is seductive."

"As is power." She shot back, referring to the murder in question.

"As is love. Il en va de l'amour."

"Stay here. I've got to report to my senior."

* * *

On the other side of the door Belle was met with her superior, Gaston.

"Find out anything?"

"He speaks French, big CSI fan and a romantic."

"That doesn't really help, Belle."

"Do you remember that case we had a few months ago? An attempted murder on one of the cast members?"

"Corse, worst week of my life, she constantly hung around here until you were able to crack it. Then I cracked her. If you know what I mean." He winked suggestively.

"Sadly. Well I remember looking through the fan sites and there was one post that stuck out. What he said reminded me of it. It's almost identical."

"I'll get someone to look into it, good work. How about I take you out for a celebratory dinner?"

"Oh Gaston, I couldn't, I'm going to see my dad after this."

"You're still looking after that crazy old man?"

"He isn't crazy!"

"He's in an institution, if that doesn't scream crazy I don't know what does."

"Goodbye Gaston."

* * *

**Hi guys, I apologise for not having many characters in this one but I'm planning for them all to make an appearance in the next chapter. Which I am hoping to publish on Christmas day. I've already started working on it and it's going to be an extra long one. It'll include all the characters you've met and all the ones you have yet to meet. Oh and Belle as a cop? Love it or hate it? Favourite, follow and review please!**

**Coming up in the next chapter:**

**-A Christmas party.**

**-Snow's new makeover.**

**-A twist for all the couples.**

**-And my personal favourite: Shirtless Shang**


	4. Chapter 4

51 Walt Street

Chapter Four

"A party?"

"Not just a party, a Christmas party!"

Mulan remained sceptical as her friend and flat mate Pocahontas tried to convince her.

"Who would we invite to a Christmas party?"

"We could invite everyone in the building and some people from work. Why don't you invite the guys from the gym?"

"Because most of them don't know I'm a girl, and either way we couldn't fit all of them in here."

"We could host it in the club across the road next to the Sushi place we hate that use to be the Thai place we loved."

"Fine."

"Yay! Oh and they would know you were a girl if you stopped wearing baggy jeans and a 'China' baseball cap to go."

For Christmas the gym had free open-to-the-public classes for the week. So Mulan had decided to join the martial arts class, after all it was free.

* * *

For this particular class, she was paired with Shang, who turned up, as he almost always did, shirtless. There had to be a law about that, she thought to herself (trying ever so hard not to look at his chiselled abs) I'll have to ask Belle about that, maybe she could arrest him for public indecency or something.

For the last three months, Mulan had had a massive crush on her current partner and was more than thrilled to be sparring with him.

"So Shang-"

"Do I know you?" He asked while deflecting her stick with his own.

"Um, no, well-"

"That's good, now try with someone else." The teacher told the class, interrupting Mulan.

* * *

"Did you guys hear there's a party at that new club tomorrow night? We should so go!" Aurora announced to her friends, coming through the door into the lounge.

"Tomorrow? I can't, I've got an office party." Cinderella told her, looking up from her newspaper.

"So? Skip it."

"I can't, I need to make a good impression on the new boss, apparently he needs to get rid of 12% of staff in our division."

"So? Sleep with him."

"He's my boss."

"Is he rich?"

"Yes."

"I don't see your point."

"Aurora," She replied sternly.

"Fine, go until midnight and then come to the party, and show a little more skin, so he can't afford to lose you." After her blonde friend agreed, she turned to her pale friend, "Snow?"

"I need to show case my new look don't I?"

"That is the spirit girlies!" She put an arm around each of them, pulling them towards her.

* * *

"A little birdie told me that there's a party hosted by someone in your building, is Walt Street a party throwing place? Because it seems to be, this is the second one is it not?" Naveen whispered to Tiana as she served Mr. Branson his morning toast.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Well there was a lovely girl who invited me, I think it was Rapunzel? Met her at your last party. Unless this is a not-party like the last one?"

Giving into his relentless begging, Tiana explained to him that her friends on the floor were having a Christmas party and that if he so wished he could…come.

"Phillip, when I told you, you could stay with me, I figured, I've known him forever, his room was always tidy when we were kids. But then I found out your mom always cleaned it! My mom never cleaned mine." Prince rambled to his new roommate.

"Hey, it's only temporary, just until I find a new place, I'm looking but the only place on the market is on Walt Street, right across the hall from your ex-wife." He taunted which caused Prince to fling a sock at his head but to miss as Phillip ducked.

"She's still my wife, I just need to figure some stuff out."

"Do you honestly think she slept with her doctor?"

"Well she seemed really friendly with him-"

"That's because they grew up together and lets face it, she's Snow. She's friendship slut."

"A what?"

"She's friendly with everyone, man. Who even told you that she slept with him?"

"She works down at the theatre, calls herself the Evil Queen, like her character."

"And that isn't proof enough that she's on crack?"

The argument continued for another half hour before Prince turned the tables on his friend.

"What about you, huh? Told Aurora your back?"

"That's different. Aurora and I broke up years ago, she probably wouldn't even care that I'm back."

"I'll talk to Snow if you talk to Aurora." As much as he tried to hide it Phillip had always been a huge Snow/Prince fan, the four of them use to go on double dates all the time and he had been meaning to talk to his childhood flame anyway. Make sure there weren't any unresolved feelings or anything.

"Done."

* * *

Lights flashed in all different directions. Blue, green, red and purple illuminated the room as Pocahontas basked in the light of her own work.

"This is great isn't it?" She shouted to her best friend over the DJ.

"It's something."

"Come on, get in the party mood, who cares if Shangs not coming?"

"No one, I mean why would they? Phhaaa."

"Exactly, so can we please have fun now?" Mulan gave in and let her be dragged away to the drinks table.

Behind her Aurora strutted through the open double doors with Snow on her left sporting her new look. She had a blue heart-shape neckline with red straps and a yellow skirt that barely reached her knee, but of course she kept the red flats. It was a completely new look for her.

"Aurora, everyone's staring at us," The darker haired of the two whispered.

"Of course they are, look at us."

"I'd rather not, why did we have to come so late? If we came earlier we could have avoided this."

"It's called making a statement. One that you can only do when you're fashionably late, now come on, I spot Flora, I wanna go say hi."

As they made their way over to their friends, Eric was dancing with Vanessa while Ariel was standing in the corner, glaring.

"A, cheer up."

"How can I? You see the way she's smirking at me?"

"She hasn't even glanced your way."

"I can't believe he would do this to me, Jas."

"A, you guys just flirted, you can't expect him to leave his girlfriend for that."

"We didn't just flirt," Ariel mumbled, Jasmine looked shocked at her friend.

"A, you didn't-"

"This is why I couldn't tell you, I knew you'd judge."

"I'm not judging, I just- wait, you've been throwing up since Monday, and you haven't complained to me about your period at all, and- A, are you…"

"I haven't taken a test."

"A!" Jasmine scolded, taking her drink off of her and sitting her down in the nearest chair, "You have to tell him."

"Hey," Belle said walking over to her two new friends. Ariel and Jasmine had become fast friends with Belle over the last week. Since Belle had been pretty much alone since she had to take care of her father, she was glad to have some friends. "Thanks for the earrings by the way."

"That was a Christmas present," Ariel replied, referring to the fact Christmas was three days away.

"It's Christmas in France."

"No it isn't," Jasmine said finally tearing her worried eyes away from her pregnant friend.

"Well your Christmas present is over there. Sorry I didn't wrap it," Belle replied, ignoring the argument and pointing over her shoulder to a young man looking lost.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine called as she almost ran over to him, before looking at her red headed friend. "A-"

"Go." She encouraged her friend, Jasmine had been taking care of everyone else for too long, and she deserved someone to look after her.

"Are you sure?" Ariel nodded and to reassure her further, Belle agreed to look after her.

"Are you sure, I mean she's-"

"Pregnant? I know."

"How?" The two girls asked in unison.

"Isn't it obvious?" Satisfied with the answer, Jasmine bound her way over to her former jail mate. "That is why for you, I got you a background check on the father. And the real reason he's with that witch."

"How'd-"

"I'm a detective, I figure stuff out for a living."

"Why are we here?" Prince complained to his companion.

"Because we need to talk to Aurora and Snow, and if we're in public they're less likely to murder us."

"Good point," He cocked his head in the direction of the dance floor as he saw his wife wearing something completely inappropriate and dancing with another man, "There's our girls," He gritted his teeth as he walked over to interrupt them.

"Snow, we need to talk."

"Mmmm. Maybe later."

"Are you drunk?" She turned around to face him, rage clear on her face.

Next to him, Phillip wasn't having much luck either.

"Aurora, h-hey."

"I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked, feigning innocents.

"Yes, we've met before."

"We have?" She continued the facade, her eyes narrowing at her once love of her life.

"Don't you remember? Once upon a dream," He smirked, referring to the duet they wrote in 5th grade. At her mildly shocked face, he decided to serenade her.

Singing the words he had every year on their anniversary, he pressed her back to his chest and twirled her around. Lost in his scent and the memories, Aurora started to forgive him, before she remembered the reason she never could. With a sharp kick in the shins, she untangled herself from his arms.

Phillip watched helplessly as she walked away before turning to his friend to see how he was doing.

"How dare you come in here and ask me anything? Like you have the right to know!" Apparently worse than he was

"Okay buddy, I think it's time to make an exit. Lovely seeing you Snow," He swooped in to rescue his friend just as he was about to get told off. And just when they thought they were clear. A red shoe came flying past their heads, from a very angry Snow.

They turned to see Aurora dragging her away from the scene. When she briefly looked up Phillip met her eyes. For a minute her violet eyes softened, before returning to the cold, distant, almost metallic eyes that he was surely to be seeing more of.

* * *

Cinderella on the other hand was having an amazing evening. There was a dashing young man who was positively charming who had asked her to dance a good hour ago, and she was still in his arms.

She had been laughing at something he said when she got a text. She excused herself as she pulled out her phone and read:

'**Where R U, U said U'd B here. S needs U. – A.'**

The time on the top of her iPhone read 11:59.

"I have to go,"

"Already?"

"Yes, I mean I haven't even talked to the boss and it's late and-" She rambled on, making things up as she went along.

"The boss, but don't you know-"

To get him to stop talking, she placed a quick kiss on his lips before running off to her friends rescue, leaving him standing in awe of the girl whose name he didn't even know.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mulan stood with Pocahontas as she flirted with the two John's that lived on the floor.

"So you're sailors? Do a lot of English people like to sail?"

"Well not as much as they did, but it is the classic British past time. Don't you agree, Ralfe?"

"I do indeed, Smith." The two were slightly on edge, as they were both taken with the stunning beauty of Pocahontas.

"That is just so interesting," She gushed, nudging Mulan to smile.

"So, sooo interesting," She mocked.

"You know our lands are enemies, I probably shouldn't be fraternising with the enemy," Pocahontas continued.

"Classic Romeo and Juliet," Smith agreed.

Ralfe, not liking this development, cut in between the twos flirtatious glances. "Of course they both ended up dead." He chuckled nervously.

"Right." His roommate mumbled.

Tiana made a beeline for the group as soon as she walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, I got held up at work."

"The weekend before Christmas and your still working?" Mulan pitied her friend, she spent so much time working and saving up for that restaurant, and she didn't have time to do much else.

"Well I need the money, and I'm here now and y'all look great." She quickly introduced herself to the two she didn't know before excusing herself to find Rapunzel who she'd promised to meet. She found her out on the dance floor with Flynn, him twirling her whilst trying to convince her that he had an irresistible smoulder.

"Sure you do," She giggled.

"Rapunzel?" Tiana said, not recognising her friend.

"Uh, I was just going that way." Flynn mumbled awkwardly as his hand left the blonde with unnaturally long hair.

"Hey Tia!"

"Did I just see you and Flynn getting along?"

"Hehe, yeah I think you did." She giggled once more while twirling a piece of hair.

"Do you like him?"

"We're getting along now, I mean we use to fight all the time but now he's really sweet and he's really funny! Did you know that he-"

"Is a notorious womaniser?"

"And Naveen isn't?" Rapunzel defended.

"What about Naveen?" She replied in the same tone.

"He's over there, and he's looking for you, and if you excuse me, I'm gonna go home, to Flynn."

"Ah, Tiana! Great party is it not?"

"Fantastic," Her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Tiana, what is wrong?"

"Don't worry about it." She said glumly, walking out with him quickly on her tail.

"Tiana, what has happened?" She continued to ignore him as they stood on the balcony. She let out a small shiver and he covered her with his coat as she looked at the evening star.

"Ya know when I was a little girl my friend Lottie use to love this story about a princess that kissed a frog and he turned into a prince, do you know it?"

"The Frogge Pruto?"

"Yeah, I guess." She chuckled.

"What about it?"

"I dunno I was just thinkin' about it."

"Want to kiss a frog?"

"I don't think so."

"But kissing would be nice, yes?" She laughed as she felt his warm breath near her face.

"I guess it wouldn't be too bad, to kiss a frog I mean."

And that was the last words that passed between the two. Because his lips were on hers and she was in his arms.

Later that night Ariel had found Belle and Adam in a similar position outside the bathrooms.

"Hi," Belle said, blushing as she separated their entwined bodies.

It was then Aladdin and Jasmine rounded the corner.

"Don't tell me you two are coming to do that too?" Ariel pleaded.

"No, A, oh I have to tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

Jasmine looked lovingly at Aladdin before turning back to her friend. "We're leaving!"

"Leaving?"

"Not forever, just for a week or two, we're going to see the world!"

"In a week?"

"Well not the whole world, just France and Italy and Spain and Germany and-"

"So Europe?"

"I guess," She burst into a huge smile, one that Ariel had never seen in all their years of being friends, she hated to be the one to burst her bubble.

"You can't, Jas," She told her.

"Of course I can, what's really keeping me here and-"

"I am. I need you." She said gesturing to her stomach. Jasmine had been too caught up in the romance of it all; she'd forgotten the most important thing.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" The group all turned to the source of the voice who was who else but Eric.

Before anyone had the chance to respond there was a loud beeping noise above them. The fire alarm.

"FIRE!" Someone shouted as everyone tried to make his or her way out.

Belle smashed a window and ushered her friends out, Tiana and Naveen jumped from the first story balcony onto the soft grass, Flynn and Rapunzel were already out of harms way and the others made it out of the emergency exits.

* * *

The windows cracked open as the fire blazed, Rapunzel saw it out of her window as she ran to her roommate for comfort.

"Oh Flynn, it's just awful, the club- it blew up, and everyone we know I there and- oh what about Tiana? Is she all right and-" She blubbered, close to tears as she pressed her face into Flynn's chest.

"Shh, it's okay, Goldie," He rubbed her back as he inhaled her perfume that he first complained had stunk up the place, and her matching shampoo that's smell was present in the bathroom every time he went in. "We'll just wait till they get home okay? Stake out in the hallway? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah," She mumbled.

So they locked up and sat on the fire escape, waiting for their friends.

* * *

The firemen arrived at scene and put out the fire, while two of them helped to check if everyone was injured.

"You're bleeding." Shang said bluntly to Mulan whose arm was cut.

"It's fine."

"No it isn't," He called to his co-workers to find that there were no more band-aids.

"See theres nothing to do about it so-" It was then he took his shirt off and covered the wound with it. "You've really got to stop doing that," She told him, feeling a little out of it due to the loss of blood as she lossed her balance and fell into his arms.

* * *

"I'm leaving in the morning, Jas."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know if I am," Aladdin regrettably informed her. He had been on the run from the police for some time, not for anything big just some thieving to feed his family, and it would be dangerous for him to come back. The fire had placed him at the scene and they were doing a police inquiry about it and while Belle could save him from them this time, could she next time?

She leaned in a kissed him before telling him she hoped he would and going to find Ariel.

"You ready to go?" Her friend was once again stewing in the corner as she saw Eric and Vanessa talking.

"Come on, A, he knows now and he seems like a decent guy, he'll do the right thing."

"He doesn't love her."

"They've been together for years, of course he does."

"No- you haven't read his file, she convinced him that he killed someone- he didn't though, he didn't kill him, he just didn't save him," Jasmine wasn't interested in hearing his life story, all she cared about was taking care of her friend when she needed it.

The two were nearly knocked over when Prince came running through the crowd, trying to find his wife.

When he finally found her, he picked her up in his arms and kissed her. "I thought I lost you then."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," She smiled as they embraced.

* * *

"So I'll see you in court?" Adam joked as he walked Belle home.

"You will," They shared a final sweet kiss as she walked away.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, I'll have to ask you to release that young lady." One of the firemen said to a man who was holding a struggling woman's arm.

"Keep moving," She said.

"But aren't you a bit damsel-in-distress-y?"

"I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle this, have a nice day,"

"I'm afraid you might be too close to the situation to realise the severity of it and-"

"Alright, I'm going." The man said, bored by the fireman's talk.

"Are you alright, miss…?"

"Megara. My friends call me Meg, at least they would if I had any."

"Megara, that's an unusual name."

"It's Greek."

"Really? I'm Greek too."

"Really? Haven't seen you at the meetings." She responded sarcastically, "So they give you a name with all those rippiling pectorals?"

"Hercules."

* * *

**A/N: This is a longer chapter (a lot longer) and requires a longer authors note.**

**Several points:**

- **I tried to model Cinderella/ Charming, Tiana/ Naveen, Hercules/ Megara and Aurora/ Phillip quite similarly to the movies, at least diologue-wise.**

- **Ariel is of course pregnant with Melody.**

- **I'm going to include John Ralfe but Pocahontas will end up with John Smith.**

- **The scene between Aladdin and Jasmine is based off the Grant and Diana scene in The Secret Circle.**

**Eric's story is also sort of based off of Serena's in Gossip Girl.**

**And I know I said I'd introduce all the characters…I still have three more…but I figured at about page thirteen that I might want to call it a day.**

**Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

51 Walt Street

Chapter Five

The few weeks after Christmas were pretty simple to sum up:

"I love you, and I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Prince had told his wife on their fourth honeymoon in the Caribbean, as he had leant in for a kiss as they had embraced on the beach.

* * *

"My turn!" Cinderella had squealed, throwing the camera to Aurora as she posed on the top of the ski slope. Aurora's phone buzzed and she pressed ignore, without even having to look at it.

* * *

Phillip sighed as his phone call to Aurora went to voice mail once again. His call to Prince had done the same.

* * *

"Ariel! It's so good to see you again!" Sultan had exclaimed as he embraced his daughter and her best friend. "You should have told me you two were coming, Jasmine."

"It was last minute," She replied, shooting her redheaded friend a knowing look. Ariel hadn't want to spend three weeks alone after the debacle at the party, and Jasmine needed to get away as she didn't know if Aladdin was coming back.

"Well you're always welcome her, Ariel. I assume your fathers on business?" She nodded in response and the three continued the holiday.

* * *

Mulan sipped her tea as her parents went on about the new boy who had just come back from war; she longed to tell them that she would rather join the army than marry a boy from it.

* * *

Pocahontas had agreed to go to London with the two Johns and had found she just didn't fit in. She was use to running free, not being trapped in a room with people sipping their tea instead of just drinking it!

* * *

Belle and Adam had spent the time locking lips, hiding away from the outside world.

* * *

"Here y'all go," Tiana had poured Rapunzel and Flynn's coffees as they sat in Dukes café, the girls had soon made up after the fire and Tiana had been avoiding Naveen like the plague since that night. Even at work, the two barely shared a glance.

Naveen had been next to approach their table, "She won't talk to me, one minute we're laughing and dancing the next, she's tripping over her own feet not to see me." Rapunzel put her hand over his in comfort, smiling up at him and Flynn felt a surge of jealousy. The two stayed at home, having no family to visit other than her mother who was spending it with her new boyfriend.

* * *

So Christmas was, overall, not very eventful. New year came and went, Snow and Prince and Belle and Adam shared a kiss at midnight, the others simply looked sheepishly at the object of their affection, that is if they were luckily enough to be in their company, like Rapunzel and Pocahontas.

The only other thing that happened was Megara. She moved into 51 Walt Street, apartment 2C. Not many people knew her, Rapunzel, of course, tried to reach out but it was met with sharp remarks and mocking of her hair; but it just made her more determined.

"Hey Meg," She chirped on her way out.

"Morning sunshine," Her sarcastic voice amplified because of the time on a Monday morning it was.

"Where ya going?"

"Work." Her sharp reply was.

"Where you work?" The blonde teased cheerfully.

"Art Museum."

"Oh my gosh! Same, we can walk together now!"

"Oh fun."

"I haven't seen you around where do you work? I work at the café there with my new friends hookhand and shorty-"

"Historical art." She quickly said, hoping, in vain, to shut her up.

* * *

"Tia!" Lottie shouted, swinging the door of Dukes open and repeating the word a few more times. "Guess what?!"

"What is it Lottie?" A smile was painted on Tianas face at seeing her friend so happy.

"I have a date! With a prince!" At the word prince, Tiana scanned the room for Naveen who had apparently decided not to turn up today.

"That's great, Lottie."

"I know! Soon enough I'll be princess of Maldonia!"

"Maldonia?" Tiana wondered why the name sounded familiar.

"Prince Naveen of Maldonia!" Charlotte squealed.

* * *

"What's got you so happy?" Gaston asked Belle as she glided to her station and hummed a little tune.

"What? Oh nothing." He decided to brush it of and handed her a file.

"I need you to look at this for me, the guy only seems to respond to you."

"Adam?" She swallowed, stuck between a rock and a hard place, if she told Gaston about them, he'd do the case himself, and he'd be prejudice against him, meaning possible jail time for no real reason. But if she didn't and he found out, she'd be in trouble.

* * *

Snow and Prince stumbled into their home, lips entwined to find Phillip sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys! Back already?" The couple sighed in frustration but put up with it for several days but Snow finally snapped.

"We're a married couple, Prince! We shouldn't have to share _our_ place with your high school best friend!"

"I can't just kick him out, I said he could stay here as long as he wanted."

"Yes, when we were separated but I want to be able to walk in the bathroom and not have to put the toilet seat down because I live with two males!"

"Well, we could find him a house?" Prince suggested sheepishly.

"Oh! There is a free apartment in Cindy and Auroras building."

"You really want him to live on the same floor as his ex-girlfriend?" But he should have known better than to question his wife, she was a sucker for a good romance. "I'll tell Phil," He mumbled.

* * *

"How you feeling?" Jasmine asked Ariel, who was still in bed at 11.

"Awful," She mumbled, opening one eye, "You?"

"Not much better. Want to go to work today?"

"No. Can't we just order a pizza and watch the Muppets?"

"Sounds good to me."

An hour later, the girls were in higher spirits as they heard a knock on the door. Ariel went to answer it, even though she was in her pink pyjamas that had starfish on, while her darker haired friend paused the TV.

"Eric."

"Hey, I've been meaning to- uh- well, talk to you."

* * *

**Hi, sorry I've been gone a while, had a lot of exams. This was just kinda a filler chapter to see how everyone has been since last time. Next chapter will be longer and more will be happening.**

**Favourite and review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

51 Walt Street

Chapter Six

"Um," Eric stuttered as Ariel blocked the doorway, "What I mean is, well, err," In an attempt to regain his control he said the only thing he could think of to break the ice. "You're starting to show!" He then visibly cringed when he realised how unflattering his comment was a soon as her face became angry.

"I think you should leave," Jasmine came towards the two, taking the door and standing in front of Ariel as if to protect her.

"I can't, I need to talk to her about this entire situation with Vanessa and-"

"Did you break up with her?" She asked menacingly.

"No-"

"Are you going to?"

"Yes! Well, not right now but I will…sometime-"

"Okay, bye then," Jasmine shut the door in his face returning to her best friend who was sitting on the bed, miserable. "Lets go out tonight, A."

"Why? So people can stare at me and say 'that's the girl Eric got pregnant!' No thanks."

"Really? There's someone I want you to meet," She nudged her shoulder encouragingly.

"Can't they come here?" She slumped further into her sheets, sulking.

Jasmine shook her head in pity, "Sure, A, whatever you want," Noticing that the redhead was drifting off to sleep, Jasmine made a quick call.

"Stop worrying," Flynn told Rapunzel, his feet on the coffee table as she swept the floor obsessively.

"Flynn, don't tell me to stop worrying until after you've met my mother."

"It's just a two week visit, what could go wrong?" She looked at him and wondered how people could think she was naive when he was worse when it came to her mother. She was coming to visit her daughter because of the Christmas she missed out on and was bringing her new boyfriend and his son. This meant that they had to double up on beds in the small three-bedroom apartment. Gothel and her new boyfriend would share Rapunzels bed, the son would stay in the guest room and Flynn and Rapunzel were going to spend a night snuggling up to one another.

Looking up from his phone, Flynn saw her look and jumped up, making his way towards her. "It'll be okay, Blondie."

She swung her arms around his neck (which was quite an achievement considering how much taller than her he was) and buried her head n his shoulder as he inhaled (in a _totally_ non-creepy way) the scent of her hair.

It was then in mid-warm embrace the door swung open, revealing an open-armed Mother Gothel.

"Darling!" With the abruptness of the word the two jumped apart at once and Gothel took the place of Flynn. "How have you been, Rapunzel? Has your hair grown? Ha-ha, of course it has. Why are you so quiet? Are you not happy to see mommy?"

"Of course I am, mother, I just, it's, well, how did you get in?"

"I got a key made, really Rapunzel, I knew you were blonde but I didn't know you acted like a dumb blonde. Oh don't give me that look dear, I'm just joking, stop taking everything so seriously. I am going to be living here for two weeks, I can't be waiting around for you all the time." She continued her ramble until a tall man appeared in the doorway, interrupting her. "Gothel, dear?" He asked gesturing to the bags he was struggling to carry.

"Oh, of course how insensitive of me," She turned back to her daughter, "Rapunzel, this is Frollo, but you might as well call him dad, after all we are getting married."

"You are?" Rapunzel squeaked.

"Yes that's what I said," She looked angry at the interruption to state the obvious, "Really Rapunzel, why would I have said it if not, and why would I visit you without a reason?"

Flynn, who had been watching the exchange in silence, was horrified at her mother treating her that way, he may not have been very knowledgeable in the 'parent' area, but they weren't suppose to treat you like that.

"Have you cleaned this place recently? It is a pigs sty." Gothel circled the room with a critical eye.

"Every day," Flynn in putted.

"And _who _are _you?_"

"Flynn Rider, the room mate."

"Of course you are," He started to feel nervous as her focus shifted to him; he finally knew what Rapunzel had been talking about earlier.

"Can I show you to your room?" He coughed awkwardly.

"I don't know _can _you?"

He coughed again and corrected his question, "_May_ I show you to your room?" After a moment of staring him down, she conceded, letting him guide the way with Rapunzel left to help Frollo with the bags. The two smiled sheepishly at each other.

"My son will be up in a minute with the rest of them," He informed her.

"Mother never did carry light," She joked in an attempt to lighten the mood, surprisingly; the stoned faced old man smiled. He looked at her fondly, which was a strange thing for him as he was notorious for liking younger girls but Rapunzel was too light and innocent and quite frankly _adorable _for him to feel anything but a platonic liking.

Hearing voices from the corridor, the girl poked her head out the door to see Pocahontas, a girl from her floor standing in her doorway, saying goodbye to her friend who she'd seen around a few times and even talked to on the walk up, Esmeralda, she thought her name was. At the top of the staircase, just behind a wall, Rapunzel spotted a man with a hunch, carrying more bags than Frollo; she assumed it must be his son. She followed his gaze to the two dark haired girls and realized that he was staring at them, and not just them, but Esmeralda.

"Hey, 'Punzie," Esmeralda said waving at her, the two had formed a fast bond in the five minutes they saw each other every few days and had come up with fond nick-names for each other.

"Hi Esme, heading out?"

"Yeah, just came to go over some stuff with my girls about next weekend, your still coming, right?" Next weekend a local charity were hosting a cotillion and a lot of people had offered to help out, including Rapunzel and Flynn (or rather Rapunzel offered for him).

"Oh, Esme, I forget, my moms here for a while,"

"So? Bring her." She skipped down the staircase only pausing when she dropped a piece of cloth that was picked up for her by the hunchbacked fellow in the shadows. She thanked him and he stared after her, wondering how she didn't flinch at the sight of him.

"Quasimodo, hurry, what's taken you so long?"

"-And then, he held my hand and we danced, all night, oh Tia, it was just wonderful!"

"I'm sure it was, Lottie," Tiana was always up to hear about Lottie's dates with rich bachelors, it always took her away from her real life, where she was just a waitress on minimum wage, but her date with Naveen was the last thing she wanted to know about.

"I think he's gonna ask me to marry him!"

"Lottie, it's only been one date, let's not get ahead of yourself."

"I'm not Tia! I swear. He kept hinting at it the entire evenin', I'm finally getting my prince!"

Aurora was locking up her apartment when the door of the opposite one swung open.

"You've got to be kidding me," She said, glaring at Philip who had his hands stuffed in his pockets sheepishly. "Please tell me you're just sleeping with the person who just moved in there."

"Sorry, but your welcome to, he is tall, dark, handsome and-"

"Self centered? Narsasstic? Annoying?"

"I was going to go for charming but sure."

**A/N: So first off, I know I didn't include that many characters but I do have a life...okay i need a better lie, whose gonna believe that? =)**

**I love writing Gothel! She is hilariously fun and I'm probably going to keep her around for a while.**

**Did you like that little Frollo/Rapunzel scene I put in there? I think they're going to be good friends.**

**And there is virtual ice-cream up for grabs for anyone who actually reads this and cookies for the amazing reviewers.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cotillion. It was usually a day for excitement amongst the younger girls, skirts flying everywhere, big dresses, heaps of make-up. But not for Merida, she had no interest in that sort of thing; she'd even snuck out some of her dance rehearsals to get some archery practice in. Her teacher said she was getting so good she could try out for the next Olympics, so she didn't see why she had to waste her time on dance steps.

"The waltz is a delicate dance and has to be carried out perfectly, if not, the entire night will be ruined." The dance teacher had snapped at the red head earlier that day.

She was partnered up with the MacGuffin boy though it was clear that he didn't want to be there either, to make it better he didn't speak a lick of English. She'd considered changing which Macintosh would have been pleased at, he was a bit of a creep the way he doted on her.

"Having fun?" She asked her partner in her strong Scottish accent. The larger boy just nodded and smiled in understanding.

The dance teacher hadn't turned up yet so they were all sitting on the benches outside the locked dance studio. "Hello, hello, hello kiddies!" A voice called from behind them and in came a man who definitely wasn't their teacher.

"So lets get started shall we? I'm Genie, yes that is my name, cruel parents but what can you do eh?" He nudged Merida's friend, Dingwall who looked startled at the sudden contact. Dingwall was a little weird and everyone else teased him about it but Merida wasn't completely normal herself, so the two had become instant friends.

"What are we all waiting for?" Genie asked looking around the room.

Macintosh spoke up in the most stuck up voice he could, "The door is locked."

"The door is locked. THE DOOR IS LOCKED? OH NO! What are we to do?" Genie repeated his eyes widening as he did so. A ripple of giggles passed through the class as he put his finger into the lock and made some clicking noises before swinging the door open. He floated over to Macintosh, batting his eyelashes, "Not anymore, sweet-cheeks."

The next two hours were more enjoyable than usual and Merida was surprised to find she was disappointed at the end. "Merida," He called when they were filing out. "You're doing great, just try to let him lead you wouldn't want him to feel emasculated would you now?" He said gently

"No," Merida replied, not entirely sure what she was agreeing with.

"Well that's great, practise and make sure to- oh is that the time, I got to go, pip, pip, cheerio, hasta la vista baby!" He said, putting on an English accent and then shouting the last goodbye.

She shook her head as she followed him out; tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

"Your mom," Flynn said, knowing it was enough explanation for Rapunzel.

"I know," She replied ashamedly, playing with a strand of hair, "But isn't Frollo really nice?" The two were in the privacy of Flynn's room while Gothel was on the phone in the living room, trying to sue a company for denting her suitcase.

"He's a little weird," He said dismissively, "but back to your mom. Has she always been like that?"

"Ever since I can remember." She shrugged, not seeing what the big deal is. He felt a sudden urge to embrace her, which he hadn't felt since- well just a long time ago. He ignored it and racked his brain for something snarky to say, but he was saved by an outraged Gothel bursting in.

"People these days are simply awful! Oh, Rapunzel would you sing for me?" She requested. Rapunzel, looked at Flynn nervously, he'd never heard her sing and he obviously thought there was something wrong with her relationship with her mother; but seeing the tiredness in her eyes she did.

"Flower gleam and glow/ Let your power shine/ Make the clock reverse/ Bring back what once was mine/ Heal what has been hurt/ change the fate's design/ Save what has been lost/ Bring back what once was mine."

"Oh sweet heart, that always makes me feels so much better." Gothel said her mood brightening. Frollo then knocked on the already open door and opened it further.

"Are you alright dear?"

"Yes, I just needed my daughter," She smiled over at her and Rapunzel beamed in return, Flynn thought just how sad it was that she would hang onto this woman's every word, just in hope of a little affection.

Frollo shot his fiancé a look, urging her to tell her daughter something. "Oh yes, Rapunzel darling, would you be a dear and show Quasimodo around town, you too, uhm, Flynn. Frollo and I would like to be alone for a while."

Rapuznel nodded obediently, not thinking twice about it but Flynn paused before leaving. "Just remember to change the sheets," He winked, knowing full well what they were planning and the older man grinned back at him before being wacked in the arm by his angry fiancé. He definitely wasn't getting any today.

* * *

When the three were out having an awkward time that she was pretending to ignore, Rapunzel got a text from Esmeralda.

"Oh no! I forgot I was suppose to be helping Esme out at the charity today," She turned to her boys widening her green eyes as much as she could.

Flynn quickly caught onto her plan and disputed it at once, "No, no way Blondie am I going to go to a charity and help kids and animals and homeless people and-"

"-Teach dance lessons." He deadpanned as they stood in a dance studio with Rapunzel tugging on his left arm, pulling him towards a group of children standing with Esmeralda. She dropped his arm as the two girls shared a quick hug.

"Rapunzel and Flynn, I need you to work with Wendy, Peter, Elinowy, Taran and Alice over here and Quasimodo, you and I are going to try and motivate Dingwall over there, he just doesn't want join in." The raven-haired girl ordered.

Dingwall was sitting slumped in the back corner watching his friend and he longed to be the one dancing with her.

"Dingwall, come on, you should get up and join in, it'll be fun and I here Alice needs a partner," She said gesturing to the pretty girl with Rapunzel. When he didn't respond, she begun to get frustrated, she'd been trying for the last twenty minutes to get him to talk to no avail.

Luckily, before she could get mad, her phone went off and she was pulled away.

"Hey Phoebus, honey, what's up?" She answered. Quasimodo's head snapped in her direction. He'd heard of Phoebus, he'd gotten loads of medals and he was a total ladies man. Seeing him watching her, Esmeralda nodded her head in the direction of Dingwall, silently pleading him to deal with it.

"Hey, Dingwall, is it?" Quasimodo asked kindly joining him on the floor, "What's got you down?"

He didn't reply, he just continued to watch. The older man followed his gaze and immediately sympathized.

"Ahh, I know what you mean. You love her?" Dingwall shrugged in a non-committal way, "Me too," He agreed, staring back at Esmeralda as she threw her head back in laughter at something her _boyfriend _said.

Across the room, they weren't having much better luck. While the girls were ready to dance the boys were convinced it wasn't a 'boy' thing.

"It could be if you tried," Rapunzel encouraged and Flynn let out a snort _that_ was really going to convince two pre-teen boys to _waltz. _She looked back at him and an evil glint appeared in her eye, "Flynn will show you,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Goldie, whoa."

"Please," She whispered, because once she had fully turned around they were close enough to hear each other at that decibel.

Conceding, he put a hand on the small of her back in response and stepped forward into a fast paced waltz (because Flynn Rider doesn't do anything as sissy as a slow dance).

The music stopped and they stood there facing each other, breathing heavily. He released her hands and she let out a small sigh, "Careful Blondie, these kids may think you're in love with me." He smirked, smoothing over the awkwardness of the situation.

"That's it!" She cried closing the small distance that had been established between them as she threw her arms around him.

"That's what?"

"How we get Naveen and Tiana together!"

"Oh, yay?" She nodded, not noting the sarcasm and instructed him to call Tiana, because she was a terrible liar and she texted Naveen.

Ten minutes later he was there.

"I don't know, Rapunzel," He told her once she explained her plan and Flynn had to agree, while he usually found her optimism and crazy ideas cute, this one was just crazy.

"Well do you have a better idea?" She pouted.

"I have one that doesn't involve a parachute and a barrel of honey."

"Good one." Naveen laughed.

"I thought so."

"Guys!" They started to come up with a different idea, which she disagreed with and finally Wendy interrupted them.

"You really aren't good at this are you?"

"Excuse me?" Flynn asked, voicing all of there surprise that a ten year old was insulting them.

"Just leave the matchmaking up to us." Elinowy continued.

"And you think you can do that?" He mocked.

"I'm twelve, I'm not an idiot." He backed away and she stood up on one of the tables, ordering the others to gather round.

"That kids bosy." Flynn said to a boy standing next to him.

"She's such a- a _girl._" He replied.

"Don't I know it," But he was looking at a different girl. A girl who took Esmeraldas hands and started to dance in front of everyone, somehow managing not to trip of her own hair. He cursed himself mentally. She was eight years younger. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, here is the new chapter, written at 1 am on a sunday morning. Hope you all appreciate that. A few things:**

**- The boy at the end is Taran, and is talking about how Elnowy is a 'girl' as he did in the black cauldron in case any of you didn't pick up on that.**

**- Merida's here! Do you guys want her to end up with anyone or just remain friends with all of them, I'm open to either.**

**- Genie's here! and I want to keep him around because he's really fun to write and I hope he is to read too. **

**- I finally have a picture for this story, I hope you like it.**

**- Thank you for the amazing reviews and favourites, they really mean a lot to me.**

**Night ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Please guys," Cinderella pleaded with her friends to convince them to go to cotillion.

"I don't know, do you remember what happened last time?" Aurora said, referencing the time the three of them, Phillip and Prince ended up in a janitors closet for half the night.

"Ooh but that was a fun night," Snow giggled, she and Prince had of course ended up in a warm embraced.

"But we don't really want a repeat of that," The blonde snapped, remembering what had happened with Phillip.

"Hey, can I get y'all anything else?" Tiana asked them, coming to there table holding a jug of coffee. The three girls were having breakfast at Duke's because Rapunzel had asked them to help out with her plan.

"No thanks, but, Tia, could you help us resolve something?"

"Sure, what do y'all need?"

"Cotillion. Are you going?"

"No, I've gotta work. It's a waste of time anyway." Aurora smirked triumphantly at her friends but Cinderella tried again.

"Well you should come, you are catering it after all,"

"I am?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we talked to Mama Odie and she said that if you want to you can, and Charlotte will cover all the money you spend, we thought it would be a good way to get your name out there."

Tiana squealed, which was rare and pulled the three into a hug. "I'm getting my restaurant!" She had already bought the building; she just didn't have enough money to get it running, that was why she was still working several jobs.

* * *

The girls were freaking out. Merida's little brothers were loose in the girls changing area. Merida just found it funny which didn't earn her any popularity with the other girls. They had been freaking out enough before without three boys being present.

Merida stared at her green dress in disgust, it had way too many frills, and there was one on each sleeve, one on the bottom of the skirt and one at the top of the shirt. On top of that there was a bow. Right in the middle of her chest. And one tied around her skirt. And she had to wear gloves. And pearls.

It was a nightmare.

"Your mom here yet?" Alice asked as they peaked behind the curtain.

"No, is your mum?" She asked, her Scottish accent emphasising the 'u' in mum.

"No, my sister's coming instead, but she'll probably leave before midnight. That's Cindy for you," Alice said glumly.

Merida had grown quite fond of the young girl in the past few weeks and had learnt of her crush on Dingwall, so she decided to lift her spirits.

"Whose your partner, Alice?"

"I don't have one, in the junior dance we switch around a lot, so I'm dancing with Taran and Peter and Mowgli and Pinocchio."

"How about we add Dingwall to that list?" A mischievous glint in her eye appeared as she dragged the young blonde away.

* * *

"Get your nose out of that book Belle, we have to go," Gaston said in frustration as his employee refused to move.

"Give me a minute," She mumbled which caused him to snatch the book of her.

"We are required to go, it's for a case."

"Fine, but who are we even snooping on this time?"

"We detect, we don't snoop. We're detectives not…Scooby doo. Now come on."

"Ru-oh." She quoted under her breath, causing him to glare at her once more.

"His names Eric," He informed her, making her groan inwardly. Ever since she'd met Ariel and Jasmine and all the others on Walt Street, they had really been stretching her limits with her job. "We got a tip from an anonymous source that he has been up to no good."

"And this anonymous source was?

"I'm not allowed to give out that sort of information."

"It's Ursula isn't it?" She and Gaston had spent some, ehm, quality time together and everyone knew Gaston's reputation as a ladies man.

"I'm not allowed to give out that sort of information," He repeated, his confirming her suspicions.

They headed out the door and something in the shadows caught his eye. He swerved around quickly, surprising Belle at the sudden movement.

"So what's going on with you and Beast boy?"

"He's hardly a beast, Gaston," She slipped under his arm trying to get in her car.

"What's going on with you and him?"

"Nothing."

"I saw you, you know, at Christmas." She froze, not knowing what to say. "Belle he is a criminal. You're assigned to his case, do you have any idea how illegal that is?"

She racked her brain for something to say, knowing her job was on the line, "It's for the case. I…I figured that he would be more likely to open up to me this way than, well, a different way." She was usually so articulate too.

She heard a growl in the background and Gaston's obnoxious laugh. "Good one, Belle, I couldn't have done it better myself." He patted her on the back and walked off whistling.

She slowly turned around, dreading what she would find once she did, and she found Adam, his height now scary to her when before she had thought it comforting, like he would protect her. Now he looked like he wanted to eat her.

"Ru-oh." She repeated.

* * *

Cotillion was going smoother than before and all the young ladies had been presented, leaving the dance floor open to the older generation.

"You were great, sweetie," Cinderella told her sister, kneeling to hug her.

"Thanks, and Aurora and Snows here!" Alice called excitedly, she had always loved her sisters' friends, and they felt the same. As much as Aurora didn't want to admit it, she wanted a sister too; she had grown up with three foster parents until her sixteenth birthday.

At least she had Alice, who adored her, she and Cinderella would often stay over when the stepsisters were becoming a bit much for them. Aurora was even the first one Alice told her dreams to, because if anyone understood dreams, it was Aurora.

"May I have this dance?" A voice from behind them asked. The girls didn't recognize him but it was obvious that Cinderella did.

"You may," She smiled. She'd found out that he was her boss when she'd gotten back to work after Christmas but had been able avoid him and he didn't seem to notice her darting behind doors and 'dropping' papers as he walked past.

"I still have your shoe, you know."

"My shoe? You could just leave it on my desk at work."

"I'd rather check if it's the right foot, I mean who am I to give random girls shoes if I'm not sure they fit," This made her laugh, he was so charming and yes, she saw the irony in that.

"Do you want to check?" She asked jokingly not expecting him to do exactly what he did; he bent down and removed her high heel, inspecting it before placing it back on her foot.

"Yes, you're the girl, the girl I've been searching for!" He exaggerated, waving his arms about almost manically.

"Well now that we've cleared that up-" But she never got to finish it because his lips were on hers.

* * *

Aurora put her hands over Alice's eyes to cover her sisters' _activities. _"I'm ten," She told them holding that amount of fingers up, "I know they're kissing," She had been able to release herself from the grip and turn to face the two older girls, "And I know the two of you are about to do the same," She grinned from ear-to-ear at the sight of Prince and Philip and she jumped into the latter's arms at once.

"Hey, Ali, how's the hatter?" He asked, holding her by her waist so that she was eyelevel. Philip was also a person that she confined in and the three had made a pretty sweet family. _Then._

Prince asked his wife to dance and she sent Aurora a pleading look, which she nodded in response to.

"Aurora?"

"Yeah?" She replied to the girl in her ex-boyfriends arms that was practically falling asleep.

"Can you take me home?" Aurora knew that she meant to the place she and Cinderella shared, it was more like home to Alice than with Ms. Tremaine.

"Sure sweetie, do you want to give her to me, Philip, I can take it from here," He readjusted himself to hand her over safely but she was having none of it.

"I want Phil to come too."

"Sweetie, there's nowhere for him to sleep," She reasoned.

"We could go to his apartment, it's near yours."

"I don't mind, I can sleep on the couch," He joined in, earning him a glare.

"Do you even know how to take care of a kid?"

"That's why you'll be there, I think that's the general idea, isn't it Alice?" He bounced her on his hip so that she let out a small nod before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

The car ride to Walt Street was a quiet one, the only noise being Alice's snoring, they crept up the stairs so as not to wake her and he made an exaggerated creeping gesture. It made her happy to think of how a simple thing like that could send her back to the good old days, thinking about the two of them together doing such simple things, like sitting on a giant swing or sharing a milkshake or stargazing in the middle of the day.

She shook her head and watched him fumble for his keys; he dropped them on the hard wood floors, echoing a crash sound throughout the hallway, and probably throughout the building. Luckily Alice was a deep sleeper.

Aurora bent down to pick them up and tried one in the door, "Those aren't the right keys," He whispered.

"Well where is the key?"

"In the pocket of my shirt and I can't really get it out right now," She rolled her eyes and stepped towards him.

"Just tell me what to do, okay?"

"Uhm, I'm going to need you to unbutton my jacket," He looked genuinely awkward and flustered, which she thought was quite cute considering they were together for years and this is what he finds embarrassing. She carefully undid the three buttons and looked him expectantly in the eye. Her breath caught, she hadn't realized she had been standing so close that he could probably feel her pause.

"You're probably going to need to take the whole thing off," She did as he said and saw the small pocket, picking out his keys. She coughed in an attempt to break the moment but it still remained in tact until Alice awoke, feeling ill.

The two doted on her through out the night, at least one of them by her side at all times, eventually Aurora sung the young girl to sleep and Philip stared at her in awe. The pale moonlight and her gentleness amplified her best features and when she looked over at him, he placed a quick kiss on the edge of her lips before turning over and pretending to sleep.

Aurora did the same, pretending not to be shocked.

* * *

On the floor above, Rapunzel and Flynn were just getting in past midnight.

"Thank god Esme needed us to sort out something backstage, I don't think I could stand dancing with your mother," He told her in hushed tones and got a playful glare back in response, "Though if I never see another frill again in my life, it'll be too soon," He settled down on the couch, where he had been sleeping for the last few nights.

He had complained earlier that his back was hurting and Rapunzel knew that it was the reason.

"Flynn, do you want to sleep in the bed tonight? You are exhausted and you've been really good about it, I mean they are _my_ guests after all."

"Nonesense," He waved his hand, "What kind of gentleman would I be if I let you sleep on the couch?"

"I meant I could sleep in the bed. And you could sleep in the bed," He saw her visible nervousness and quickly accepted, putting her out of her misery, because he knew she would over think it if he didn't.

* * *

The next morning two couples woke up in each others arms.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will include Aladdin's return, a flash back to the good old days with Phillip and Aurora, Prince and Snow, Gothel having a big surprise for Rapunzel and much more. *Jazz hands***

**Hope you liked it**


	9. Chapter 9

Rapunzel stirred, the bright light through the curtains causing the disturbance. She heard a clatter in the kitchen and recognised it as her mother, she decided to get up and see her, and she would be hurt if she'd known Rapunzel would rather sleep than see her.

She threw the covers off her and attempted to leave, only to be dragged back down by a strong arm. She followed the arm to a face. Flynn's face. He looked so peaceful; she almost didn't want to disturb him. Almost.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" She chirped. He looked over at her and groaned, retracting his arm from around her, the warmth of the contact leaving both of them.

"What time is it?"

"You'll never know unless you get up!" She said, in her singsong way.

"Five more minutes," He mumbled.

"No." She told him, a stern face slipping over her normally cheerful face. "My mother is out there. And you're not on the couch as you have been every night this week. And I'm not on the couch. Mother always told me not to sleep with boys and here I am, sleeping with you!"

"I doubt this was what she had in mind."

"Flynn!"

"Alright, Blondie, give me a minute."

A floor below, Philip was waking up too. He was laying flat on his back while Aurora was facing away from him. From the many times they had shared a bed before (platonically), he could tell when she was asleep. And she definitely was. Alice had wriggled down to the end of the bed, her head poking out the other end of the covers, leaving nothing between the two ex's.

He leaned over towards Aurora slowly, his arm bumping gently against hers and he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. If there was one thing he loved to do it was watch her sleep. She always looked beautiful when she slept.

A knock on Jasmines apartment was early and unexpected. She dragged herself out of bed, her hair out of place and still in her pyjamas, and answered the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was Aladdin, his nervous smile was bright and Jasmine attempted to smile back but then quickly gave him a closed-mouth smile, realising she hadn't done her teeth yet.

"Hi." He greeted sheepishly, worried she wasn't happy to see him.

"Hi," She replied, her hand covering her mouth, she didn't want him to see her like this. Guys only liked her for her looks and now she looked like this.

He was going to run. Run far, far away.

"How have you been?" He asked, trying to seem casual.

"Good, good, how have you been?"

"Good, good." They stood there in an awkward silence; she spoke up again, facing away from him.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No, I'm good, I just came to say hi."

"Well, hi," She joked.

"Hi," They stood there for another pause and then he announce he had to leave, "I promised I'd help a friend down at the dance studio, he definitely needs it," His smile widened slightly at the thought of genie dancing.

"The dance studio? Ariel, Belle and I were thinking of heading there later."

"Great, I'll see you there."

She closed the door and leant her back against it, she had just lied to him so that she could see him again and she didn't know why, he had left once and after seeing her that morning, she doubted he'd hesitate before doing it again.

Once Aurora and Philip got up and got Alice ready for school they were left there in his apartment, standing their wondering what to say to each other.

"Have fun? Last night, I mean?"

She shot him a glare, which he returned with an innocent smile. She shrugged as a response.

"It was better than the last cotillion." She paused and didn't dare look at him. She remembered that night. She remembered it so clearly.

_Philip had moved away at the end of junior year but he and Aurora had been trying to be in a long-distance relationship, as neither of them wanted to end it. He had surprised her by turning up to cotillion, it had made her night. And then the school bitch, Grimhidle, was obsessed with being the prettiest so she got the three girls locked in the closet out of jealousy. Their boyfriends were there with them._

_"This is the worse thing that could ever happen!" Aurora sighed, her dramatic side kicking in._

_"It could be worse, A," Snow assured her, she wasn't having a bad time, she was snuggled up in her boyfriends arms and didn't really want to go to cotillion anyway._

_"No it couldn't! Nothing could be worse!"_

_"I agree it's bad, but we'll get out of here," Cinderella told them, being on everyone's side as usual._

_"When? In an hour? Next week? Next month? Next year? We're going to die in here!"_

_"Calm down, we'll be fine," Philip put his arms around her comforting her._

_"How can you say that? You came all the way from the middle of nowhere –"_

_"It's hardly the middle of-"_

_"To see me and we have to spend your one day here in a janitors closet!"_

_"It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you." He told her, she relaxed slightly in his embrace but it didn't last for long._

_The evening went by excruciatingly slowly, Aurora freaked out every few minutes, Snow White and Prince made out in the corner and Cinderella and Philip exchanged glances at their best friend/ girlfriend's outbursts._

_"Oh, come on, Aurora, its not that bad!" He snapped, finally losing it, "I didn't come all this way to watch you pace and barely look at me."_

_"I'm looking at you, are you happy?"_

_"No, I'm not, I don't want to come back next time if you aren't going to pay any attention to me!"_

_"Well maybe you shouldn't come back at all!"_

_"Maybe I shouldn't," He whispered, losing the will to fight and slumping down against the wall. Snow and Prince looked up from each other and the three stared at the couple._

_Aurora tore her eyes away from him, knowing that everyone was watching, "When are we going to get out of here?" She muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear but know not to answer._

"Yeah, it was definitely better."

Rapunzel and Flynn had gotten out of bed and eaten Mother Gothel's burnt waffles with fake smiles on their faces.

"If you don't mind me asking, Gothel," Flynn started but catching a glimpse of the to women's glare changed his approach, "Mrs. Gothel, I was wondering how much longer you were planning on staying?"

"Well I'm glad you brought that up, I've been meaning to talk to my darling Rapunzel about that," She cooed.

"We're going home, Rapunzel!"

Philip got home from work late that night and saw Aurora asleep on his couch, Alice in the guest bedroom. His fire was burning and he sat in the chair across from her. He remembered what someone had said to him that night.

_Aurora had fallen asleep in a small side room in the hotel that the cotillion was hosted. The fire was crackling in the corner. He sat down in the bench across from her._

_An old lady with red hair passed by, she smiled when she saw the young boy watching her sleep, and who said teenagers were all about sex._

_She smiled at him and he returned a bittersweet smile, he had just broken up with the love of his life, after all._

_"You know you love someone when you can sit by the fire all night and watch them sleep."_

**A/N: This one is short, and late but I'm sorry. I started my other story, Walt-Mart, if you haven't already, check it out. I am nearing the end of this story and I think I'll probably go for a three-part dramatic finally, I just have to plan it.**


	10. Chapter 10

"I guess this is goodbye," Rapunzel started, standing at the door with her former room mate.

"Yeah, I mean, keep in touch and all," Flynn replied awkwardly, he didn't know how to say goodbye, he never got to know a girl long enough to say it.

Her heart sank a little at is half hearted response and he saw it on her face, "Why don't we do something tonight? I mean your mom can spare an extra night, right?"

Her face lit up and she agreed at once, going into the hallway to phone home.

* * *

Tiana scrubbed the tables at Dukes aggressively as Charlotte entered, "I think you got that spot, Tia."

She looked up and gave a fake smile at her, "Right, course I have."

"Tia, are you alright?"

"Yeah, so do you need anything, Lottie," The blonde imeadiatly forgot about her friend and started her story of her date with prince Naveen.

"-And then, oh, Tia you won't believe it, he proposed!" Tiana dropped a plate she was carrying and it smashed on the floor, Charlottes shock mirrored her own.

"Tia?"

"I, uh, have to clean this up, Lottie, but I'll see you after work," That should give me enough time to compose myself, Tiana thought but instead left to get a dustpan and brush with another false smile.

* * *

"I did it!" Eric burst into a sleeping Ariels apartment much too early in the morning for any pregnant woman to experience.

"Did what?"

"I broke up with Vanessa, I told her I want to be with you and only you," He beamed at her, it took a while for her to process it but as soon as she did, she threw her arms around him.

"I love you," He whispered, "And Melody."

"Melody?"

"Melody."

* * *

Next door, Jasmine walked into her apartment to see Aladdin waiting there.

"Hi," She said, disrupting him from 'monkey weekly magazine'.

"Oh, hi, I hope you don't mind, I found your key under the door so I let myself in."

"I'm always losing it."

"I didn't see you at the studio last week."

"I had a work thing, this guy, Jafar, kept me around late doing stuff, it was really annoying."

* * *

Cinderella had gathered her two best friends in her living room for an announcement.

"Come on, tell us Cindy, I've got somewhere to be," Aurora said, avoiding eye contact as she said it, the truth was the only place she had to be was stalking Philip, and he was going to be at the gym in an hour, that barely gave her enough time to find something to wear and make up an excuse for being at the _gym_.

"We have to wait for Alice," She insisted.

At that moment, Lady Tremaine walked through the unlocked door, with her two daughters and Alice in tow.

"Here you are, it took time out of my very busy day to do this, you're baby sitting tonight, yes?" She spoke quickly and tried to exit as quickly as possible but her step daughter stopped her.

"Wait, I'd like you to hear this too," She paused taking in her bored faces and stepsisters glares but continued anyway, "I'm getting married!" She told them, holding her left hand up for them all to admire.

* * *

"Adam." Belle walked into the questioning room at the police station to be greeted by her exboyfriend. After their fight that night and many more to come, they had decided to end it as only more fighting was bound to come.

"Belle."

"Why don't you just tell me what you did and get it over with?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" She gave him a tired look and he sighed, "Do you think I enjoy this?"

"Getting arrested? Yeah, I do, you're in here so often."

"No, I mean me and you-"

"You and I." She interrupted him, but at once realised her mistake. Them arguing was a big part of their, albeit short, relationship, she had act like she didn't care about him if she wanted him to believe she moved on.

"You and I," He smirked, "it's just that, it wasn't really, I mean..."

"That's great, but we're not here to discuss your personal feelings, I'm here to work. To pay the bills, to pay my fathers hospital bills on top of that. I don't need you to get in the way of that."

* * *

**A/N: Very short, I know, but I have to plan the ending so this is just to keep you interested. The two-part ending will be a lot longer and detailed and it will make all of your dreams come true. If I don't update next week it's because I'm working on it, I don't want disappoint my readers and fantastic reviewers. Sorry about the late update**


End file.
